¿que es lo que fuiste para mi?
by liefound01
Summary: lucas y ness son... o eran amigos, el transcurso de la historia ness tratara de recordar que fue lucas para el.
1. Chapter 1

Al parecer al salón había llegado un nuevo estudiante no le he podido ver la cara o algo pero no debe de ser la gran cosa, excepto cuando escuche un nombre en toda esa multitud.

Lucas... Mmmhh... Creo haber conocido a alguien con ese nombre en primara? Si pero no pueden ser la misma persona, porque el lucas que conocía era muy tímido, asustadizo y muy tierno. recuerdo que hasta lo había confundido con una niña, ya por su fina voz, creo que había algo más que debía de recordar pero fui interrumpido ninten y paula los cuales estaban emocionados por ver al chico nuevo.

No entendía que le veían a el hasta que lo mire durante unos minutos y me quede totalmente sonrojado al ver su... S-sus ojos!, claro que sus ojos -oh mierda- susurré.

Cuando ese chico entro al salón se había vuelto un gran desorden casi todas las chicas habían formado un circulo alrededor de el sentí un escalofrío al darme cuenta de que aquel chico había puesto la mirada en donde estaba paula, ninten y yo. El fue caminando hacia el lugar donde estaba yo, ok ness actúa normal... Oh mierda no puedo.

-hola ninten, hola paula- estos miraban a lucas durante unos momentos para luego poner sus miradas los 2 en mi, ¿¡se estaban riendo!? Oh por dios johnny, la tierra o alguien desaparézcanme.

Cuando ya lucas los había saludado se me quedo viéndome... Durante un rato largo que fueron como horas, que tedioso y era peor escuchar las risas de ninten y paula de fondo -h-hola- dijimos al unísono, reímos un poco y nos sonrojamos pero levemente.

Lucas se mostraba muy tímido, parecía que cuando el estaba con las chicas lo tomaba con mucha calma pero al parecer cuando se nos acerco toda su valentía se había esfumado, y eso me hizo pensar que el es el lucas que había conocido, solo que la pubertad lo afectó bastante, no como a otros. (Ninten es un enano :v )

\- h-hola ness- este me dijo nervioso y un poco incomodado por las miradas de las chicas y las risas de paula y ninten.

\- hola... ¿lucas verdad?- dije con el beneficio de la duda, para no confundirlo o mejor dicho asegurarme por que no quería conducirlo.

\- si, estuve contigo en primaria, ¿que no me recuerdas?- decías mientras me miraba a los ojos un tanto intranquilo.

Lo mire un rato y le respondí - no... O bueno si, pero no mucho, recuerdo que éramos amigos, pero solo eso- suspire y desvíe mi mirada no podía seguir viéndolo a los ojos, me distraería y dijera algo del que luego me arrepentiría.

bueno este suspiro y me sonrió un tanto aliviado y mirándome de nuevo - yo solía ser...- en ese momento el profesor entro al salón pidiendo a los estudiantes sentarse en su asientos, excepto lucas el cual fue llamado por el profesor para presentarse a los alumnos lo cual hizo, por un momento desvíe mi mirada hacia ninten el cual se veía muy feliz por ver a lucas, ¿que acaso le gustaba?

El profesor le dijo a lucas que sentara al asiento cerca del mio ya que era el único que estaba vacío (ya que lo usaba para apoyar mis pies, y miraba mal al que quería sentarse ahí) lucas se sentó ahí al lado mio sin ningún inconveniente. Al contrario ness le había prestado sus mascotas para que el se integrara a los temas de las materias.

\- gracias ness - este me sonrió, no pude evitar bajar mi cabeza ocultando mi sonrojo, me escondía entre las mangas de mi abrigo solo quedaban mis ojos descubiertos, estan tierno, comenzó a ojear las hojas de mi mascota muy concentrado. Término de ojear las demás mascotas dijo - oh pero ya a mi me habían dado esto pero me quedare con matemáticas para ver si los problemas no son tan difíciles como se ven... bueno la verdad creo que le pediré ayuda a alguien, tal vez a una chica-

Me quede unos minutos callado para luego mirar a lucas - si quieres te lo podría explicar, no tengo ningún problema - decía mientras hacia una sonrisa forzada, claro que no iba a dejar que se acercara a alguna chica ... ¿¡Espera que estoy pensando!?, bueno tal vez sea para volver a estar como antes, o bueno preguntarle sobre nuestra relación y la razón de por que se había ido, aunque no recuerde muy bien nuestra relación de amigos, éramos amigos, cierto!? - además soy bueno en matemáticas-.

\- oh enserio muchas gracias ness - el me sonrió tiernamente cerrando sus ojos, el me iba a decir algo mas pero fue interrumpido por el profesor el cual nos reprocho.

\- lo siento par de tórtolos, pero creo que deberían atender mi clase - lucas y yo al escuchar eso volteamos sonrojados hacia diferentes lados, en ese momento me sentía bastante incomodo, yo y lucas fuimos el centro de atención por culpa del profesor.

\- este día será muy largo...- susurré para mi mientras me acomodaba para escribir un poco.

 **~unas horas después** **ヽ** **( '** **')** **ノ**

No fue tan malo como pensé si tomamos en cuenta que me llamaron la atención (de nuevo) por dormir en clases (de nuevo ._.) pero luego habían tocado la campana, aunque como era de suponer lucas es un chico muy aplicado era el que siempre levantaba la mano a excepción de matemáticas, el se veía bastante nervioso. ¿por que será?.

Bueno, salimos al receso a comer, paula se fue con alguien, ella no me dijo con quien pero no quería preguntarle con quien iría además no era de mi incumbencia, ninten por su parte no lo encontraba por ninguna parte (además no lo iría buscando con una lupa al muy pequeño) , poo y jeff no estaban en la misma escuela que nosotros , como los demás compañeros de ninten.

Observe a lucas sentado con su almuerzo en frente al parecer no le gustaba la comida de la cafetería, y también tenía un celular en manos al parecer enviaba mensaje o recibía llamadas, estaba un tanto enojado hacia pucheros mientras enviaba mensajes.

Decidí moverme hacia donde estaba lucas se veía mas solitario en esa esquina, además de unas cuantas muchachas que entablaban una corta conversación con el. Camine hasta donde lucas pero el no se había percatado de ello.

\- hola luke - le dije para poder llamar su atención, lo cual logre, el se sobre salto sobre su silla y cerro la llamada que había tenido con alguien.

Se sonrojo un poco me sonrió y me miro - ¿que pasa ness? - me dijo mientras me seguía mirando.

\- eso es lo que debería decirte a ti, ¿que pasa? ¿por que no tocas tu comida, no te gusta? - lo miraba un tanto extrañado.

\- oh eso... Es que no me parece muy buena o saludable, es mas parece hasta grisácea como si algo se fue a mover de nuevo... Ghmm ... - decía mientras picaba la comida del plato y sacaba su lengua en señal de disgusto. Lucas se hecho de lado para darme un asiento a su lado. El asiento el cual tome.

Saque de mi mochila mi almuerzo - pues si quieres puedes tomar del mío, además después de esta hora toca deporte no creo que sea buena idea que vayas sin comer algo - le dije mientras abría mi lonchera - además mi madre a veces me hace mucho hasta para mi - reí mientras le ofrecía de mi almuerzo.

\- oh... No será un problema por que... - este vio la tortilla que había preparado mi madre, pude ver como sus ojos se alumbraban, no era de adivinar que a el le gustaban - ah... Tienes tortillas... - miro hacia bajo sonrojado.

\- ¿quieres? - le dije mientras trataba de mirar su rostro, con un sonrisa de lado.

\- emmm... N-no debería... - decía titubeando, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de su estomago.

Yo reí un rato y el también ya dejando de lado un poco su timidez - vamos ven come no importa, es lo menos que puedo hacer por un amigo - decía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- O-okay!... - dijo mientras tomaba la cuchara y tomo como 4 cucharadas y me miro - pero tu debes de comer también - decía mientras tomaba la cuchara y la llenaba de comida para darme ese bocado.

Me altere y me sonroje, solo con pensar el que lucas estuviera haciendo eso, pero rápidamente tome la otra cuchara la cual se encontraba en el otro plato de lucas y le dije - n-no, esta bien , y-yo ya tengo una cuchara no te preocupes lucas, solo sigue comiendo - le dije mientras con la cuchara comía intranquilamente.

Este suspiro un tanto triste pero sin dejar de sonreírme - oh ... Bueno -

Luego de unos momentos ya casi acabando receso lucas recibió una llamada, la cual recibió con muy mala cara, se disculpo conmigo y se alejo para poder hablar tranquilo, el me dijo que lo esperaba para ir a comprar el uniforme de deporte a la dirección. Término su llamada, yo lo lleve a la dirección para que el pudiera buscar una camisa a su talla y unos pantalones.

Se tomo su tiempo buscándolos y los encontró, en ese mismo momento tocaron, le dije que fuéramos a los vestidores de chicos ahí ya deberían de haber llegado mis compañeros.

Llegamos un poco tarde pero el profesor lo dejo pasar esta vez. Entramos sin ningún inconveniente a los vestidores, le dije a lucas que dejara su ropa en mi casillero a lo que a el le conseguían el suyo. Vi que ahí al otro extremo de los casilleros se encontraba ninten enojado y balbuceando cosas inaudibles iba a hablar con el pero de pronto me distraje con unos ruidos que se escuchaban en el vestidor ¿eran susurros? No me preocupe y voltee a ver a lucas el cual ya se había quitado su camiseta... Tenía un muy buen cuerpo ante mi, Pero luego mi vista fue a parar a la causante de los susurros.

\- oh por dios - dije mientras me sonrojaba con una mirada de preocupación y una gota de sudor la cual caía de mi cara.

 **Holis que tal ;v , ness se quedo estupefacto por verle el tremendo paquete de lucas ...** **Ahre... Huehuehuehue**


	2. Chapter 2

**saludos espero que gusten de mi historia lucas x ness :V por que quiero que lucas sea el seme(?), pues bueno ningun personaje me pertenece son propiedad de nintendo, habra clausten :v pero no pude encontrar su etiqueta :v es por que esta muerto verdad?. pues bueno no publiquen este fanfic sin el consentimiento mio por favor uwu no obstante disfruten.**

* * *

Observe que lucas tenía una gran cicatriz en su espalda, al parecer llevaba muchos años tal vez ya había cerrado la herida pero la marca no se había ido. Todos los chicos de los vestidores habían observado aquella marca, hasta ninten el cual había dejado de maldecir para ver cuál era la conmoción, se veía preocupado por lucas hasta se había acercado a nosotros pero solo permaneció en silencio.

\- L-lucas... ¿cómo te hiciste eso?- dijo ness un tanto temeroso, al parecer el tenía miedo de que pudiera ser que lucas hubiera estado en malas compañías cuando se separó de sus amigos.

Lucas se quedó callado cabizbajo mientras terminaba de ponerse su camiseta para luego responder - no importa, no es nada de importante - dijo y termino de ponerse sus pantalones y sus tenis para luego salir de los vestidores.

Wow... Alguna vez se han vistos en una situación en donde no han hecho nada pero se sienten la peor persona del mundo? Pues precisamente así me sentía.

Cuando ya ness termino de cambiarse se dio cuenta que era el único en el salón, hací que se apresuró y vio que lucas había dejado sus ropas fuera, no se si fue por curiosidad, instinto o alguna parafilia rara, pero sostuve el abrigo de lucas y solo olí profundamente como si de una nueva marca de chanel se tratara.

El aroma de lucas era indescriptible. Olía a camelias con girasoles, no era el olor más varonil de todos pero no me molestaría despertar con este el olor impregnado en mí... **(Si saben a lo que me refiero (** **ง** **͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** **ว** **)** guarde su ropa cuidadosamente en mi casillero.

Salí de los vestidores al parecer el profesor de educación física había sacado los equipos a lucas y a mí nos tocó en diferentes equipos, el profesor nos sacó al exterior hacia el playa de baseball.

A lucas le toco con ninten y a mí con paula, hable un poco con paula para despejar un poco el ambiente incomodo como estaba. Nos reímos hasta que el profesor nos puso a jugar a cada uno, a nosotros nos tocó el bate de primero yo era el tercer bate y ninten de lanzador, lucas cubría la primera base y los demás las que faltaban.

No sé si era que nuestro equipo era muy malo pero ninten saco a los 2 primeros con outs. Pareciese que ellos no sabían diferenciar de una bola buena.

Pero bueno me tocaba a mí de bate tratare de que no me saquen del juego agarre mi confiable bate y me fui a home, acomode mi gorra y espere una bola buena. Ninten se veía a un enojado, espero que eso no afecte su juego.

La primera y la segunda fueron malas, la tercera me fue contada ya que era buena, pero la cuarta casi condenaba mi existencia de por vida.

Al parecer me distraje un poco cuando de pronto observe a lucas y recordé su terrible cicatriz, ninten al parecer no se dio cuenta de esto, tiro la bola con más fuerza, si no hubiera sido por que salí de mi shock la bola hubiera impactado en otro lugar pero en vez de eso impacto en mi rodilla para esquivar la bola, no quise dejar que me diera solo fue un auto reflejo, grite adolorido cayendo al suelo lucas había salido de la primera base, corrió hacia ni como los demás estudiantes, ninten se veía preocupado se veía de lejos que no era su intención. lucas se habló con el profesor el cual se veía moviendo la cabeza en señal de aceptación.

Lucas me cargo en sus brazos, cerraba los ojos del dolor y cuando de pronto los abrí pude ver como el profesor reprendía a ninten. Me aferraba a la camiseta de lucas era un dolor indescriptible, ¡ese enano de ninten no sabía hacer las tareas pero si que le daba mucho a las manos!, esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza.

Lucas fue corriendo hacia la enfermería conmigo en manos, y como no podía esperar a que alguien abriera el pateo la puerta para poder dejarme en la cama y hablar inmediatamente con la doctora que se encontraba, me dio unos calmantes un poco de mentol para mi rodilla, la cual estaba muy hinchada, lo cual nieta de esperarse ya que es una bola de hueso, lo normal era que me rompiera la rodilla pero no fue así por suerte.

Lucas no se había separado de mí, al final me tuvieron que despachar a mi casa por mi condición pero no me iban a dejar a irme solo, así que me asignaron a lucas para que me llevara ya que fue el primero en llevarme a la enfermería.

\- lucas si quieres puedes llevar tu ropa y los cuadernos de matemáticas para enseñarte en mi casa, no hay ningún problema, ¿verdad?- le dije con una sonrisa.

Cuando lucas escucho eso se emocionó mucho - ¿e-enserio? n-no ness no hay ningún problema es más, me favorece mucho más-.

-descuida nos debería de haber algún problema solo llevarlo a su casa antes de que los signíferos hagan efecto- decía la enfermera mientras escribía una nota la cual aparentemente era un permiso para que a ness ya le estaban a punto de hacer efecto los calmantes, debía de darme rápido.

Salí con el permiso de la enfermera, fui a donde estaban los casilleros, el profesor me detuvo y me pregunto qué tal estaba ness yo le respondí que no era nada malo solo que se lastimo. Pude ver a ninten en una esquina con los brazos cruzados iba a ir a hablar con él pero no creo tener tanto tiempo como para eso.

Fui hacia los casilleros, saque mi ropa y la de ness, para luego dirigirme al salón de clases y tomar mi mochila y algunas mascotas de Ness, guarde mi ropa y la de Ness en mi mochila y los cuadernos en la otra mochila.

Salí y busque a Ness el cual se veía agarrado del picaporte de la puerta.

\- vamos Ness, súbete a mi espalda- le dije mientras me hincaba para que el pudiera montarse.

\- agh... esto si es vergonzoso -decía aquel chico el cual se cubría la boca aun sosteniendo la puerta.

\- ¿Qué acaso quieres que te cargue como princesa? -decía con un tono burlón al chico.

\- n-no mejor me subo y ya- dijo mientras desviaba la mirada tímidamente, mientras torpemente subía a la espalda del chico.

\- bien!- este se levantó sonriendo mientras acomodaba aquel chico.

Llegamos a la puerta de salida y se fueron de aquel lugar, al parecer una de las personas que iban en un carro debían de ser amigos de ness, y por su estado nos dijo sí que nos llevaría. Lo cual acepte sin ningún problema.

( Antes de eso en la percepción de ninten -no es relleno-)

paula se acercó a ninten, para mirarlo un tanto molesta -oye ¿qué te pasa ninten?, ¿por qué lastimaste a Ness!?- decía muy molesta la chica al parecer no le gusto la acción de ninten.

\- l-lo siento paula... no fue mi intención solo estaba un tanto molesto- decía mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

Ella me miro con sus ojos sin animo alguno -¿es la verdad? ¿No será por otra razón?- ahora me miraba con unos ojos penetrantes.

\- lo siento paula... es solo que... ese ¨alguien¨ volvió a mi vida espero que lo entiendas...- miraba la chica con una tímida sonrisa de lado.

paula le dio una leve bofetada a ninten para que volviera en si o tal vez para que no lo volviera a hacer - al parecer ya no tienes cerebro ninten, ¿Por qué él te lastima y vuelves?-.

-bueno... yo también lo lastimo para tu información en el recreo le di una patada -decía mientras se acariciaba la mejilla y con un aura de confianza.

\- aja seh... -seguía mirando mal a ninten no puede ser que casi dejara a mal herido a Ness o peor.

\- lo siento paula es solo que... yo lo amo, pero nunca me dio una razón alguna para irse de mi lado sin siquiera enviarme cartas de cómo se sentía o como se sentía el pobre lucas... -dijo con pesados en las últimas palabras.

Los demás chicos fueron incorporados en el juego excepto yo. Luego de un rato escuchaba a alguien susurrando mi nombre, era en los arbustos, tome el primer bate que vi el cual era el de Ness, me fui acercando cuidadosamente al arbusto.

-¿q-quien anda ahí? -decía un tanto temeroso.

Aquel chico salió de los arbustos sonriéndome maliciosamente- ¿Qué acaso así recibes a tus parejas?, ya veo por qué nadie quiere salir contigo -decía riendo mientras me miraba. Y salía de los arbustos y se removía las hojas del arbusto.  
mis ojos se alumbraron con intensidad al ver aquel chico de nuevo -claus!- dijo mientras se lanzaba hacia el chico - te extrañe tanto, eres un tonto-.

-wow!...- decía mientras caía con el chico en brazos -aun no estas feliz de verme-

-ah? A que te refieres... - al decir eso el pequeño se sonrojo, claus había tocado un lugar inapropiado - ah! N-no ahora claus... Es más - se levanta del suelo y se cruza de brazos y hace puchero en señal de molestia -¡no! Estoy molesto contigo por lo que hiciste-.

Claus se levanta del suelo al igual que ninten - oh... Te refieres cuando yo te puse en... -este fue interrumpido por las manos de ninten, las cuales tapaban su boca.

\- c-calla no menciones esa vez, solo recordar eso me abruma- decía tímidamente mientras desviaba sus ojos totalmente sonrojado.

Claus había quitado las manos de ninten de su boca y reía un poco del chico- pero no es mi culpa tu lo querías - lo miraba un tanto desafiante pero con una sonrisa de malicia.

-mentira! N-no me gusto para nada - decía mirándolo mal y pateándolo.

-bueno ya dejando eso, ya debes de saber por qué estoy aquí, verdad?- este miraba seriamente a ninten.

-en otro lugar ~(0o0)~-

Ya lucas y ness habían llegado a la casa destinada -¿ness? ¿estas despierto? - decía mientras movía un poco al chico para ver si recibía una respuesta.

-umm! ¿qué?- decía un tanto somnoliento- ¿qué pasa lucas?-.

-ya llegamos a tu casa podrías darme la llave? -decía asegurando a ness para que no se cayera.

\- oh... La llave ten- sacaba la llave lentamente de sus pantalones - mi habitación es la última del salón - decía quedándose dormido.

\- ¡ok!- decía mientras tomaba las llaves y buscaba la que encajará, y la encontró, entro paso de la sala a las habitaciones y entro en la de ness, lo recostó en su cama y le quito su gorra, para luego dejarla con las mochilas en una esquina.

Lucas agarro una silla y se sentó frente a la cama de ness -¿ahora que debería de hacer?- dijo mientras se rascaba el mentón de forma pensativa -oh! Ya se que -dijo con una sonrisa.

-~(0o0)~-

\- si ya se por qué estas aquí... Decía sin ánimo alguno mientras miraba a claus.

El cual tomaba su celular de su bolsillo y se acercaba al chico y lo abrasó tiernamente - lo siento mi nini - decía mientras lo besaba tiernamente en las mejillas.

-¡suéltame ya! Lo he decido - decía mientras apartaba los brazos del chico, lo cual no pudo al parecer claus **(no lo parece, es )** tenía muchas mas fuerza el desgraciado.

-no no no, que de aquí nos vamos a un motel- decía riendo y mirando al chico el cual se veía muy nervioso.

-y-ya dejame -decía mientras estaba a punto de llamar al profesor.

Pero lo cual claus logra detenerlo no de la mejor forma posible pero eficiente, claus había besado de manera frívola a ninten, para luego morder de manera un tanto suave solo para silenciar al pequeño.

Después dejo de morderle la lengua al pobre ninten para luego tapar la boca del chico con su mano para después llevarlo a otro lugar mas apartado. El pobre pequeño ninten se le caían lágrimas de sus ojos, ese tonto de claus le había hecho daño de nuevo, pero no emocionalmente.

Cuando aquel chico había llegado a ese lugar detrás de unos botes vacíos, claus había asegurado que no hubiera nadie cerca quito su mano de la boca de claus - ah! ¿¡Idiota no sabes que también respiro!?- decía mientras pateaba al chico el cual lo tenía acorralado.

Claustro sostenía las muñecas de ninten contra la pared - oh lo siento es que no pude evitarlo y menos si tienes uniforme, preferiría uno mas corto pero me conformo - decia mientras se relamía los labios - esto te va a gustar-.

-oh no...- decía sudando y sonrojado.

-~(0o0)~-

-¿dónde está ninten?- decía paula buscando con la mirada al pequeño.

* * *

 **hola :D adivinen quien se emocionó demasiado al hacer este capítulo? pos yo... más de 2,000 palabras TTwTT muero... y iba a poner unos dibujos de algunas escenas pero me canse ni para eso doy...**

 **Pero igual quiero proponerles algo, que tal si hacen preguntas y yo las respondo (con dibujos) aunque no lo vaya a publicar aquí mandare el link donde yo las responderé :D, que será en wattpad ya que ahí publico las historias más rápido que en fanfiction. Y pues eso que tengan buen dia :3.**


	3. Chapter 3

-En la perspectiva de ness-

Ness fue despertando, abriendo sus ojos vagamente y encontrándose así con una silla en frente suyo, pero sin haber alguien en ella, pero pudo escuchar a alguien el cual murmuraba malas palabras, esta persona fue entrando en la habitación era lucas, ness al darse cuenta de eso cerro sus ojos para aparentar estar dormido. Lucas fue acercándose a la silla para sentarse en esta y dejando un botiquín con vendajes a su lado.

Ness fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente -¿luke?- dijo mientras acariciaba la parte baja de sus parpados con sus manos.

-si ness, ¿cómo te sientes?- decía el pelirrubio mientras que se podía ver un botiquín encima de sus piernas.

-creo que bien… solo me dolerá cuando camine, casi nada – decía el chico de manera sarcástica y sin malas intenciones.

Este rio un poco y volvió a mirar a ness pero esta vez abriendo el botiquín sacando los vendajes –pues solo creo que debería de buscar hielos- dijo sonriendo mientras salía del cuarto.

\- ¡s-si! –dijo mientras observaba salir a lucas del cuarto. –Que buen chico- suspiro ness mientras ponía su mano en su nuca.

Lucas en unos cuantos momentos entro en el cuarto de ness con una bolsa de hielo, este se sentó volviéndole una sonrisa llena de ternura y cariño, agarro la bolsa de hielos, los vendajes y puso con cuidado la bolsa encima de la rodilla de ness y amarraba la bolsa con su vendaje –esto será un tanto frio, pero te acostumbraras- decía esto último cortando la venda y dejando ver un nudo bien hecho y compacto.

-muchas gracias lucas- decía viendo este su rodilla –creo que con esto se debería de bajar la hinchazón- decía mientras le daba la mano al chico.

Lucas se quedó viéndole un tanto triste para luego tomar la mano de ness con timidez.

Pasaron momentos y lucas no había soltado la mano de ness, esto puso nervioso a ness. Estaba preocupado porque su mano en algún momento comenzaría a sudar, y no quería que lucas se diera cuenta de esto (aunque era muy notable).

El sonrojo en las mejillas de lucas fue aumentando poco a poco a uno carmesí mientras que se acercaba a ness torpemente sin despegar sus manos. Lucas iba cerrando sus ojos lentamente, una parte de ness quería alejarse pero otra solo quería sentir los suaves labios de su acompañante.

Ness estaba más nervioso pero fue doblegado por acciones propias de su cuerpo, fue acercándose a lucas mientras él tomaba su mentón delicadamente con la otra mano. – l-lucas… y-yo- decía mientras cerraba lentamente sus ojos.

Lucas se iba acercando pero más agresivamente cortando los pocos centímetros que quedaban entre él y ness. Ness podía sentir la respiración de lucas eran tan tranquila, al contrario con la de él.

Pero ness se sobresaltó al sentir algo mojado entre sus sabanas dando así un cabezazo accidental al pobre lucas y diciendo para sus adentros –''mierda, ¿que acabo de hacer, o mejor dicho que iba a pasar?''-

Lucas se separó de ness por el cabezazo y quitando rápidamente la mano que estaba entrelazada con la de ness, para llevarla al lugar en donde recibió el golpe -¿q-que paso?- decía mientras observaba a ness de arriba abajo, o ¿acaso no quería hacerlo? Si fuera así solo tuviera que decírselo y no tener que golpearlo.

\- L-lo siento lucas, es solo que…- ness buscaba entre su cabeza para encontrar la palabra perfecta y que no sonara tan mal o tal vez hacerlo de manera desapercibida.

Lucas miraba a otra dirección un tanto sonrojado y con la mirada triste- ¿qué paso ness? –dijo el chico en tono un tanto bajo.

\- L-lo siento es que.. c-creo que la bolsa se rompió- decía aquel chico avergonzado tragándose las palabras al decirlas.

Lucas miraba un tanto confundido a ness mientras tocaba la rodilla de aquel chico y este lo miro un tanto extraño – si fue la bolsa… - decía mas extrañado mientras retiraba las vendas, las cuales obviamente estaban mojadas.

Lucas salió de la habitación, ness había aprovechado ese momento para cambiarse rápidamente los pantalones mojados que traía y ponerse unos cómodos shorts y de paso quitarse el abrigo el cual le producía mucho calor de manera un tanto forzosa ness lo hizo, y pudo escuchar a lucas el cual tocaba la puerta esperando la afirmación de ness.

-Puedes pasar- dijo ness para que aquel chico no se quedara esperándolo pero ness al querer ir a su cama sin querer su rodilla roso con la cama, a lo que lucas pudo escuchar un pequeño ruido algo chillón y agudo, pero sobre todo bajo.

-¿paso algo ness?- decía lucas algo preocupado.

ness se encontraba en su cama con una manta ocultando la pierna que no estaba lastimada –n-no nada- decía ness mientras le daba un amigable sonrisa a lucas –''casi se me salía una lagrima''-

Lucas se arrodillo esta vez se había asegurado de que la bolsa no estuviera dañada y de nuevo volvió a atarla, ness se había quedado viendo a lucas, y el al darse cuenta de esto lo miro y le sonrió.

\- bueno c-creo que deberíamos de estudiar ¿ahora no crees?- dijo ness un tanto nervioso.

\- ¡si!- asintió lucas mientras sacaba la mascota de ness de la mochila de él.

-~(o0o)~-

El pobre ninten no dejaba de sollozar, por el dolor que le había producido claus – E-eres un idiota claus!- decía gritando aquel chico – ¿cómo puedes abandonarme y luego volver como si nada!? Me lastimaste…-

Claus estaba cabizbajo y con un sonrisa –sabes… no fue todo mi culpa, trate de decidir lo mejor para mí y mi hermanito, sabes que debo de protegerlo ese es mi deber de hermano mayor –decía entre un suspiro cansado.

-pues eres tan sobreprotector que nunca pensaste en sus sentimientos- dijo mientras miraba seriamente a claus - o mis sentimientos tal vez…- dijo esto cambiando a una mirada de desinterés.

Claus estuvo en un gran silencio mientras unas gotas caían de sus ojos – lo siento, está bien, ¿era eso lo que querías escuchar de mí?, si, sé que no tome la mejor opción pero si tu hubieras estado en mi lugar que hubieras hecho…? Q-que hubieras hecho- decía con un hilo de voz entre gimoteos- yo nunca pedí esto sabes –dijo aquel chico mientras soltaba a ninten.

ninten se quedó sorprendido al ver a claus desarmarse en lágrimas ¿acaso lo que dijo lo había afectado tanto?, ¿era su gran carga de ser el mayor de los hermanos?. Pero de todo lo dejo estupefacto, porque el veía a claus más como el hermano que no temía a nada y nunca arrepentía de sus decisiones tal vez… solo tal vez , esa fuera la razón por la cual nunca se despidió. Por su fuerte decisión.

ninten no sabía que hacer exactamente en esa situación, una parte del quería abrazarlo y nunca soltarlo aunque esa opción nunca fuera a pasar… -todo estará bien- esas palabras salieron de la boca de ninten de manera muy pacífica.

Claus al escuchar eso sentí los pequeños brazos de ninten abrazarlo y acurrucarlo en su hombro mientras este acariciaba su cabellera peli naranja.

-'' todo estará bien, solo no te separes de mi lado''- esas palabras rodaban en la mente del pequeño, él sabía perfectamente que esas palabras eran otra vil mentira más de su parte.

Ninten levanto el rostro de claus y saco las lágrimas de claus con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras le decía –volvamos a nuestro hogar- dijo besando su frente tiernamente mientras que ninten se levantaba del suelo y le daba la mano a claus.  
-¿P-pero y tus clases?- dijo claus mientras tomaba la mano de ninten y se levantaba del suelo-

-meh! ¿Qué les va a importar a ellos?, ni que fueran mi esposa, para eso te tengo a ti- dijo mientras sonreía- escapemos juntos-

Claus rio a esto mientras seguía tomando la mano de ninten- ¡vámonos!- dijo mientras salían de la escuela a algún lugar del pueblo.

-~(o0o)~-

El día ya estaba terminando llegando a la apaciguada noche.

-B-bueno creo que ya debería de irme- dijo lucas mientras se levantaba de la silla que estaba cerca de la cama de ness- muchas gracias ness-

\- si está bien deja que te acompañe hasta la puerta- dijo ness mientras trataba de quitarse la bolsa de hielo, el cual fue detenido por lucas.

Lucas le dirigía a ness una sonrisa tierna y comprensiva –está bien no necesitas hacer eso- dijo mientras se alejaba dando unos cuantos pasos para atrás y recogiendo su mochila.

ness ya había quitado la bolsa de hielo y se disponía a levantarse –no, insisto lucas- dijo con una sonrisa mientras iba levantándose de la cama, pero fallidamente ness se había tropezado al tratar de levantarse. Así quedando ness detrás de lucas casi al caerse de la cama.

Ness se había comenzado a aferrar a la espalda de lucas para este no caerse al suelo. Duraron aproximadamente un minuto y ninguno de los 2 había dicho algo en esos momentos, hasta que ness rompió ese silencio –lucas… me podrías poner en la cama, sinceramente no quiero caerme…- dijo ness un tanto avergonzado.

-C-claro- dijo lucas mientras volvía a poner a ness en su cama nuevamente –está bien, no necesito que me dejes cerca de la puerta, además ni que me vaya a perder de tan corto camino, peor gracias igualmente- dijo lucas ya encaminándose fuera de la habitación de ness.

\- pues adiós- dijo ness con un tono un tanto triste mientras movía su mano de lado a lado.

Lucas salió de la casa de ness, el cual se había quedado en su cuarto pensando lo ocurrido, hasta que si madre y tracy su hermanita volvieron a casa ese día, y estas se disculparon con ness por haberse ido de la casa sin al menos dejar una nota o algún aviso, ness de igual forma estaba feliz. Después de eso y de comer algo, ness se fue a dormir para el nuevo día despertar con todas sus ganas.

-~(o0o)~ me siento enferma-

-¿Ninten?- dijo este entre un quejido por la luz que entraba por la ventana y que era vagamente opacada por las cortinas.

-ummm…?- dijo el pequeño el cual se acotejaba en el pecho desnudo de claus.

-¿qué hago en una cama y dónde está mi ropa… acaso es un motel? –dijo mientras trataba vagamente de levantarse pero no podía por el pequeño que estaba encima de él.

Ninten comenzó a mover su cabeza de lado a lado en señal de negación.

Claus comenzó a acariciar su cabello – pues ¿en dónde estoy y porque la cabeza me duele tanto?- 


End file.
